T-Shirt
by thatgirlxash
Summary: *Apart of Don't Stop Believing series, one shot * Libby was all Kelly wanted and he didn't want to wait any longer in making her his.


_**T-Shirt**_

_Set after Listen to Your Heart and before Dressed in White. _

_Rated T for language _

_Kelly Severide/ Libby Reagan _

_Word count: _ 871

Author's note: I was going to wait to post this but I decided to post it now. Set after the events of Don't Stop Believing

* * *

_**That T-shirt right there, your hair messed up like a Guns-n-Roses video**_

"Shh, babe." Kelly laughed, "You are going to wake up Shay." "No, I won't." Libby said with a giggle, "She has a girl over anyways. Me giggling won't bring her out of the haze she is in. She has a one-track mind especially when it comes to pretty brunettes." The leader of the rescue squad laughed and grasped a hold of her forearm to keep her steady. Cruz and Otis had kept handing her different shots to see if she would get sloppy drunk.

But as he thought, she didn't get giggly or handsy until they left the bar to come home. He had seen her drink with her three older brothers and knew that she could handle her booze with the best of them. And it was just great to see the expressions on Cruz and Otis's faces when they realized their plan didn't work. "But still do you want to deal with a cranky Shay tomorrow?"

"No." Libby said pushing the door to their bedroom open, 'You do know that this is all Cruz and Otis's fault, right?" "Oh, I know." He said following her into the bedroom and reaching his hand out to unzip her dress, 'I told them that they could come take care of you if you weren't feeling good tomorrow." Libby wiggled out of her dress and gave her boyfriend an offended looked. "We Reagans don't get sick or hung over Severide. Expect for Danny but then again he takes after the Reilly side of the family."

"I know I remember hearing the story about his cadet class reunion." Kelly said watching her walk into the adjoining bathroom. "Guess who had to go pick him up afterwards?" She leaned back and looked at him. "You?" "Yes, and let me tell you he wasn't happy about me being the one to pick him up. And it didn't help my case that I had my music up loud." "You my love are evil." He laughed as he started to pull off his shirt. "Only on days that end in Y." She grinned before leaning back into the bathroom to wash her makeup off.

Since they had been together she had made leaps and bounds in her personality and had grown into a woman he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her. In fact, he had Shay go out with him and design the perfect ring for her. He just had figure it all out. He had done the big proposal when he was going to marry Renee and he knew that Libby didn't care much for the big things, she was just happy to be with him. His ears perked up hearing the familiar intro of Guns-N-Roses Paradise City playing. He sat down on the bed and could see her dancing in the bathroom with pulling up her messy hair into a ponytail clad in one of his baggy Chicago Fire department shirts.

Feeling his eyes on her, she turned and looked at him. "What?" "Nothing." He answered as she came into the room carrying her phone with her. 'Mhmm." She said moving to straddling his lap. "What really is going on in that head of yours?" "I have been thinking." He started moving his hands up her bare thighs. "About what?" She asked. "About how much I want to marry you." "Marry me?" She repeated looking at him surprised. "Yes." He returned before reaching over and taking the small velvet box and handing it to her. "We are basically doing everything that involves being married why not just make it legal. What do you say? Want to become Libby Serveride?" She looked thoughtful for a second before breaking out in a bright smile, "Yes!" She exclaimed causing him to laugh and sit up and kiss her. "I love you." She muttered against his lips. "I love you too." He said as he rolled them over resting her on her back.

"Good morning Shay." Libby said coming down the stairs a little skip her step. "What are you so happy about this morning?" Instead of answering, she held up her hand and showed her, the shining engagement ring. "Finally!" She exclaimed going over to her and hugging her. "I have been waiting for him to ask you to marry him for weeks. Since he got that ring for you." She nodded her head before she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I was going to ask you if you mind being my maid of honor? If you wouldn't have encouraged me I wouldn't have gotten together with him." "Of course!" She said, "Does Gabby know?" "Not yet. You are the first one to hear." "Good. Hey congrats there Kelly. Libby just told me." Kelly nodded his head before he went around the table and pressed a kiss to Libby's lips and taking her coffee mug from her. "You have to tell Cruz and Otis." Shay said. Libby turned to her fiancée who nodded his head agreement. "I will call them."


End file.
